Love is a Problematic Turnabout
by ShirahimeSenpai
Summary: Rogue Leissen is a 24-year-old girl that closely works with Kristoph Gavin as an assistant. He picked her up off the streets 12 years ago, and ever since she has held great affection for him. What happens when Kristoph needs an alibi will change history for the AA universe as we know it. Kristoph/Oc
1. Chapter 1: The Place that I Call Home

**Title:** Love is a Problematic Turnabout

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Rogue Leissen is a 24-year-old girl that closely works with Kristoph Gavin as an assistant. He picked her up off the streets 12 years ago, and ever since she has held great affection for him. What happens when Kristoph needs an alibi will change history for the AA universe as we know it. Kristoph/Oc

**A/N's:** I have big aspirations for this story, I hope you readers enjoy. Please leave a comment/review if you think the concept is good - I would like to know. I have a few chapters pre-written, so I may be able to update regularly if I'm inspired by you guys. Right now I'm mainly focused on my other story 'Treasure' because I have the support of some account holders here and some friends. Chapters for 'Love is a Problematic Turnabout' take a longer time to write because I have to research the AA:AJ timeline when I'm planning out the chapter plots. So, please let me know after reading if you think I should regularly work on this fic. Thanks in advance.

For now I should be updating every other Monday unless otherwise requested

. Rating M is for future chapters and language.

Chapter One: The Place that I Call Home

* * *

I woke up the morning of April 16th with a sickening feeling in my stomach, the kind you get when you just know something horrible is going to happen, but not know exactly what that thing is. I can already tell that today is going to be a botched day… I don't even want to know what's going to happen now in this crazy world of mine, but if I had to bet on it, I'd put my money on the table that it won't be good.

I roll to the left in my comfy bed to check the time - I have my clock on my left nightstand. Well, I have it on my only nightstand; my room is quite small when compared to the rest of the apartment. There's a regular-sized kitchen and dining area that include a dishwasher and a dining table, a living area on the small side with a large television that we only use to watch the news, a large bathroom with both a bathtub and a walk-in shower (I love both, the water is just so nice to relax in after a long day of work and chores), and then, of course, the two separate bedrooms - mine and Kristoph's.

The time is already 8:14a.m., so as per usual, Kristoph is already at his "work". By work, I mean the scheming, scamming, and swindling of others as well as playing with forged evidence to get 'Not Guilty' verdicts to boost the 'Gavin Law Offices' reputation. I know for a fact that Kristoph can get the verdicts he desires without having to use illegal means, but he chooses not to. Maybe he just wants the fame and fortunes of taking on the impossible cases and shutting down the prosecution so quickly they wouldn't know what hit them - which is exactly what he does, and he's called a 'defending prodigy' now that Phoenix Wright is gone from the competition. But, that's a story for another time.

You may be wondering by now what I'm doing living in Kristoph Gavin's house and taking about how he's such a fraud at what he does, but I can explain that. I'm a "personal assistant" of sorts - I'm in on the whole ordeal and in on his operations… Or, well, I used to be back before Kristoph became famous for his "talents". I used to create a few fakes, a few evidence forgeries, for him every once in a while. Now I'm just the person who locates the "private artisans" to complete the job for him. When I inquire as to why he won't let me help him in that area of talent anymore, Kristoph sticks to his word and every time mimics the exact same sentence, replying that he doesn't "want to risk it" with mine.

Liar.

It's more like he doesn't want to see me anymore, I mean, he doesn't even let us go to the crime scenes together like we used to! "Risk it" my ass - what changed since that time, my quality of production has not gone down, and if he trusted me then, why doesn't he trust me now? Whenever I question him about that, all I get is a few murmurings about Phoenix Wright, like an obsession. Why does Kristoph hate that man so much? It's not like Wright stole his client, Gramarye requested a new attorney. Sure, it was after he lost a card game, and I can understand that he'd be pissed about losing a client over a simpleton's game, but really, Kristoph? Why would you even concern yourself so much about a client who has that bad judgment he bases who will save his life over a _card game_. A children's card game!

Anyways back to the topic; he never likes to be, wants to be, seen with me anymore. If he needs someone to go somewhere with him, he just brings his new disciple, that noob named Apollo Justice, with him while he has me at home cleaning his apartment, preparing his meals, and running his errands like a housewife. Oh, I still have to do all that shit today. Damn it.

At least every once in a while he lets me organize files at the office.

At night, while no one's there and when nobody can see me, is the only time he allows it.

I'm starting to feel like a maid more than an assistant… oh gee, what gave me that idea?

Realizing I was still laying on my side and boring holes into the clock with my eyes while my brain was somewhere over the rainbow, I sat up immediately and folded my hands in my lap. I sighed, there was no time to reminisce about the not-really-but-more-than-now action-packed past now - I've got better, more important things to do that are necessary.

Like cut celery and fold laundry.

Ick.

_You saved my life, Kristoph. I just wish there was more I could do to help you…_

And with that, I got up to get ready for today's work that Kristoph has already set up for me.

* * *

I dressed in my usual attire, (a pair of black dress pants, a long-sleeved white shirt with gray stripes and frill in the front, and a black vest), and then proceeded to do the morning apartment chores. I fixed both mine and Kristoph's beds, while getting my dose of daily jealous about that his was a nice purple color and California king-sized while mine was an ashen gray and twin-sized. Afterwards, I went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast and collect my new daily activity list that Kristoph always leaves so courteously for me.

Yay, I have no life. So exciting.

To my surprise, resting neatly next to my grocery list that I had prepared yesterday was a royal-colored envelope - a fancy envelope (everything Kristoph does is fancy, take my word for it) - and a small, glass bottle with a gold chain. It resembled a token necklace.

The bottle: why was it here? Last that I had seen it was a few years ago when I had given it to Kristoph for self defense, if necessary, and for other extraneous purposes - this exchange had happened before he became the cold self towards me that he is nowadays. The truth is, this miniature bottle is deadly - reaching only an inch high in height with thick borders, two parts stand together as one, separated by a thin glass sheet. The bottom held grainy beach sand; the top held four grams of space for a liquid… a poison. Four grams of Atroquinine could be carefully disguised as a token from the sea shore in this bottle.

The bottle, that was now currently empty.

I picked up the Atroquinine container and examined its contents - there was not a single drop of the extremely dangerous poison remaining anywhere on the glass. Kristoph must have either washed it or was completely meticulous in his operation, most likely the latter because he probably would have had me wash it.

Lazy.

"Kristoph, you sly bastard… Who'd you do in this time? For what reason? Why?" I wondered aloud. To think that the object that was meant for my own demise was used to kill others instead was quite ironic. Oh, have I not previously mentioned that this "token" was the only thing I had on my person when my loving parents abandoned my in this city, a city that I knew nothing about at the time?

_I was in a car, reading my favorite book and traveling across the coast of sunny California, when suddenly I came to an abrupt stop and the seatbelt snapped like whiplash against my smaller body. My mother roughly pulled me out of the car and onto a grassy patch of some city's park and begins to tell me something that would change my life forever. _

"_Rogue, sweetheart, stay right here, I promise your father and I will be back for you real soon. There's just something we must do first," my mother says with a sickeningly sweet tone in her voice. Looking back in my 20/20 hindsight vision, she sounded forced, like when you're around one of those girls who keep asking "Does this make my butt look fat?" and you're obligated to say "No" every time._

"_Yes, mother," my twelve-year-old self responded, truly believing that they would come back for me. When I look back further, I cannot believe how naïve I was; for goodness sakes, they dragged me out of the car and practically threw me to the ground, is that not suspicious?_

"_Please, take this token," my father gave me a small bottle he claimed was from the seashore filled with sand and a light blue liquid, "If you ever need us to come back sooner, just drink the water and we'll be there. You open the bottle like this, you see?" He slipped open the top of the bottle and then closed it with a soft click. When he opened the bottle, I did not catch a whiff of seawater, or any kind of water. The blue liquid inside the bottle was completely odorless, and in my youth days in science class, I had never been taught about an odorless substance. _

_Hurriedly, my mother turned to whisper in my father's ears, and then had a quick talk with him. They seemed… overly excited for whatever they were about to do. After a few moments, the two of them turned and jumped back in the car, driving away._

_I hadn't been concerned, or even considered them to be lying, until I saw the incredibly high speed at which they took off into the distance. Normal parents wouldn't leave their young children alone in a city, which I later learned was Los Angeles. Normal parents wouldn't leave their child with "mystic water" that would be able to bring them back sooner with a quick drink. Caring parents wouldn't leave their lonely daughter with mild Asperger's Syndrome to die, unloved and unwanted._

Unwanted remembrance brought back unwanted emotions; especially hatred towards my parents who obviously never loved me. Sighing, I set the bottle back on the table and picked up the fancy royal envelope. "May as well see what he wants…" as if I don't already know.

_My Dearest Rogue,_

Aww, how sweet.

_It has caught my attention that I have completely emptied out our Atroquinine supply. If you would be so kind as to refill the bottle today, I would be so ever grateful._

Purchasing more Atroquinine? I haven't done this in a long time. I guess it's time to go visit Shadi again, then. I haven't seen him in a while… A long while - this should make my day so much more interesting.

_As usual, please burn this after you have finished reading this letter. _

Sometimes I begin to think that Kristoph has issues. He's very precautious, which is a good thing, but most of the time he's pretty over-the-top like Maximillion Galactica - you know, that famous circus performer from years back? Burn this, burn that. Delete this, delete that. Use gloves, hide it, clean it, stealthily go steal shi- oh wait, that's never happened. But, that's what it feels like.

Like he's been living in fear… it can't be because of _that_ incident, can it?

Right…

Wright…

_I have a second request; Rogue, I need you to call my cell from your cell at precisely nine o'clock tonight. I will not be picking up, so do not under any circumstances leave a message. Thank you in advance._

There's some more… Oh!

Oh!

Oh! Oh!

_With Love,_

_Kristoph Gavin_

I know it's not much - barely anything at all really, and I know that Kristoph doesn't mean it in that particular context, but regardless, it makes something inside of my heart flutter because I have a secret.

A secret that is the reason for which I still stay here with him after twelve whole years.

A secret that is the reason for which I live my life in the shadows and do everything he wishes of me because it makes him less stressed and happier.

A painful secret.

A heart wrenching secret.

A powerful secret.

An unconfessed secret.

That secret is…

I'm in love with Kristoph Gavin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I've had this idea for a while but I had never found the time to make it become a story. I got into a large Ace Attorney hype the other day when I saw the Japanese trailer once more for PW: AA5, aka Dual Destinies, and I got re-inspired. Also, I have ideas for and started writing a MilesxOc and an ApolloxOc fic, but I'm not sure what the directions for them are yet, so PM me if you have any ideas!**

**By the way, the Shadi mentioned is not Shadi Smith/Zack Gramarye. He's just a, hehe, shady guy you will meet soon. Puns~**

**Next chapter Rogue will be out on a mission to get more Atroquinine and Kristoph returns to the apartment early in the morning of April 17****th****! (Bonus cookies awarded to the AA:AJ fans who know what date that is!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Work Day

**Title:** Love is a Problematic Turnabout

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Rogue Leissen is a 24-year-old girl that closely works with Kristoph Gavin as an assistant. He picked her up off the streets 12 years ago, and ever since she has held great affection for him. What happens when Kristoph needs an alibi will change history for the AA universe as we know it. Kristoph/Oc

**A/N's:** Ahaha, I researched Egyptian accents for a new character in this chapter, and it turns out there really isn't a stereotypical one. All the information I could find said that sometimes 'p's and 'b's are switched and 'th' can be mispronounced as 'za'. Please, Egyptians, don't be offended D:

Chapter Two: "Work" Day

* * *

I put the short-and-to-the-point letter from Kristoph back into the fancy royal envelope and resealed it. Hesitantly, I set it down on the table. I knew I had to burn it, but that didn't mean I wanted to - I never see the man anymore, let alone receive anything from him besides a _fix this_ request every once in a while. I can't help but zone in on those few, infrequent, and practically nonexistent displays of emotion. After a few minutes I stopped wallowing in my own sadness that Kristoph has been avoiding me for months, and walked over to one of the drawers connected to the kitchen counter. Pulling it open, I found the lighter that I was looking for and took it out.

I burnt the letter and envelope over the sink for easy disposability of the ashes; a flick of the tap and they were washed away, never to be seen again. The time was now close to 9:45a.m., so I decided the real adventure should start soon. On my way out of the apartment, I grabbed both the grocery list and the Atroquinine holder, wrapping it around my neck as I moved along. By the door I put on my black leather boots, grabbed the keys and a small black purse, and I was headed on my way downtown.

The sickening feeling in my gut went unnoticed, but nevertheless, it was still there; a warning gone untaken. If only I had realized…

Apparently, the easiest way to disguise something illegal is to hide it in plain sight. Take the outlawed substance store, 'Shadi's Pharmaceuticals' for example. A small drug store owned and operated by the Egyptian man Gupta 'Shadi' Eleftheriou that specialized in importing and exporting dangerous drugs was located in the middle of the vibrant downtown setting of Los Angeles where Policemen, Policewomen, and probably even Interpol agents alike, have walked by it every day and yet no one has ever suspected a thing. I guess it also helps that Shadi is a genius; everything illegal that he sells is disguised as something else so that only the knowing customer would be able to recognize it for what the substance really was. Still, the man's nickname is Shadi… isn't that kind of shady? But no, never has there ever been an incident involving Shadi being caught in his dealings. I know for a fact that Shadi has some protocols in place in a case of such events of a sting operation, he tells them to his much trusted regular customers (one of which I am by de facto of Kristoph and his obsession with using Atroquinine to off people), but there hasn't been an instance that he has been forced to act upon them.

I have no idea how he does it, really - that place has a whole bunch of heavy duty, expensive, and exotic "meds" in there. Not only does he sell the general illegals, like Marijuana and Cocaine, but Shadi has various flavors and scents of opium and hookah. I was there once when he got a shipment of mint hookah, you could smell it from the box - but no, no one has ever noticed. Not customs, not police, not even the postman who delivered it to him.

'Shadi's Pharmaceuticals' not only supplies illegal and dangerous drugs, but objects, poisons, and products as well. Hell, I swear I've seen some Borginian Cocoons floating around in there, some bottles of Babahlese Ink too. But, the specialization ends there. Shadi, to keep himself under the radar, also sells regular prescription drugs, OTCs, and typical and topical medications. I would assume that also helps to keep the police off his back.

Before I walk in to the shop, I pause for a moment to check if I'm being watched or followed, just as a precaution - you can never be too careful. I notice nothing suspicious, and proceed, hearing the delightful little jingle of the bells that are tied to the door to signal when a customer enters. Residing in front of the large glass window to the left of the store's entrance is a sparkling gold Egyptian wind chime. I brush my hands against it three times, sending a signal to Shadi that I'm a customer there for a specific purpose. This is an action that Shadi has customers with illegal needs perform to identify myself from other customers who may enter his pharmaceutical store for harmless reasons. The Eye of Horus chime, decorated with three large bells and three green beads, when rung three times lets Shadi know when certain customers have arrived.

I suppose no one else is in the shop because as soon as the bells begin their third vibration, the energetic golden skinned, sun-kissed man comes gallivanting out to meet me at the door. His volcanic-black hair frames his face, and his shimmering green eyes resonate with happiness - we haven't seen each other in such a long time… eight months, perhaps? It's hard not to see your best friend for so long.

"Rogue! Oh how long it's peen! How are you zoday, my dear?" He clasps my hands in his in excitement.

Some may call him exotic, but Shadi is just an incredibly handsome and ethnic individual - even with the way that he dresses he sticks to his roots. He dons classic Egyptian attire and jewelry - necklaces and earrings completing his outfit. In reality, Shadi could have any woman he wanted, of course if she could get past his "profession", but I don't believe he swings that way as I've overheard him in… certain private conversations with his supplier from back home, a man named Marik Hassan. I believe more than a friendship and business relationship resides there.

Today, I noticed, Shadi is not sporting his usual beige keffiyeh; a signal that today is a delivery day from Marik, or a secondary supplier. I suppose it would best suit me to get the Atroquinine and go, as it is easier for Shadi to work alone and not concern himself with browsers and general nosy people… which I tend to be whenever I visit 'Shadi's Pharmaceuticals' just because I'm curious what he has hidden high upon the shelves.

"Hey, it's been too long, Shades! I'm doing fine, how's life been treating you?" I asked him, his happiness delving into my body and picking up my spirits as well. It seems he's pretty contagious.

"Ah, ah, life is so well! Soon, I will pe traveling to my home and visiting Marik! I have not seen him for such long time!" So that's what has him ecstatic… I'm glad. I was about to respond when his entire demeanor changed drastically.

"Put, that is not zae only recent event. I have come across a broplem as of late," he frowned and leaned in towards me, looking around as if he was afraid someone was watching him. "I pelieve zaht zae Interpolicemen and women have discovered something I wish they had not."

My eyes widen. Maybe it was too good to be true… what seemed like ridiculously complete secrecy and safety may have just been unnoticed watch. Did Interpol really know?

"I will be going on a vacation of sorts, and I have doupt I will pe coming pack to Los Angeles."

Shadi…

"However, I shall pe returning to Marik, and all will be well!" His happiness returned, and if he's happy, I'll be happy. Of course, I'll miss him dearly, with his funny accent and eccentric dress, but as long as he's safe and well I couldn't wish for more. That is, if he will be safe - Interpol is Interpol for a reason. I feel a surge of panic inside.

I breathe in and out, trying to collect myself, before speaking. "Shadi, I hope you enjoy your life with Marik - while I figure it's socially unacceptable in your country, I _know_ the two of you aren't just friends," he blushes at this statement, "Mail me letters if you have the chance! Postcards, pictures, I'll treasure them - you're my best friend. Besides, if anything happens, I know Kristoph will be able to defend your honor."

I know he must be faking the smile right now - Shadi has been living in Los Angeles for about twelve years, just like me. It will be hard for him to leave the empire he had created to the street prowlers, most definitely there will be break-ins after he leaves by people who are too cheap to purchase the items themselves… Either way, there was no time for dawdling - if he was under watch, then I must acquire the Atroquinine before it's too late. Shadi was a great friend, and I wanted to spend time with him, but Kristoph was a priority… and I'm forced to chose between time for myself and time for him.

"Zank you Rogue, I know, I know. Now, you wished to purchase something from me?"

"Ah, yes. As you can see," I raised the poison bottle from its position on my chest to show him, "the bottle has been emptied. I was going to buy only a small supply, but since you're leaving…" I trailed off.

"I see. Come, I'll let you have everything you need and zaen some." The two of us turned to walk towards his "restricted section" when someone crashed in through the door.

"Ema Skye - L.A. Criminal Affairs Department! This is an emergency!"

* * *

I could've sworn my heart stopped for minutes when the young detective came barging in to 'Shadi's Pharmaceuticals', however, Shadi had no time for panic and went straight in to protocol mode and prayed that his plans would work since they had never been previously tested. Thankfully, his worries were unfounded since the two of us had no reason to act rashly.

"Damn, Shadi… I was not expecting that to happen! Maybe your worries have no basis, ever checked yourself out as a paranoiac? Never thought you'd be the type…"

"At least we had no trouples, and I do have reasons for my peliefs. Just pecause one instance did not habben to end padly does not mean another will not."

"All right Shadi, if you say so…" Our playful banter continued on a bit, but I was sidetracked by memory of the events that occurred just moments ago.

"_I need aspirin, all the aspirin you have!"_

"_Fräulein Detective, I annoy you that much, ja?"_

"_Quiet, you glimmerous fop!"_

_Two energetic, well, one energetic and the other with a massive headache, people stormed in to 'Shadi's Pharmaceuticals'. The younger, crying for aspirin, was a girl with long brown hair, a white lab coat, and a pair of bright pink sunglasses resting atop her head. The other was a man you would recognize anywhere - a world renowned rock star, a prosecutor, the _'best'_ of the Gavin family. The other man was Klavier Gavin, and I knew this as a fact. The perfect little brother of Kristoph, the rich, the famous, the child that the two's parents wished that Kristoph had been. Frequently, he would rant about how his pesky little brother was always the favorite when the two of us still conversed… all the time actually. The way Kristoph described the interaction between him, his brother, and his now estranged family was unfair - favoritism was prevalent, and I think that's what fuels Kristoph's drive to prove his worth and excellence to the world. However, Klavier does not seem as bad as Kristoph made him out to be; I haven't seen any red carpets being rolled out yet or felt any stuck-up airs about him._

_Meanwhile, Shadi backed out of protocol mode and went into the module I had just escaped - scared shitless mode. It was understandable, seeing as that there had just been an unexpected, boisterous entry of an L.A.P.D. member into his shop that housed, many, many illegal things that would deliver many, many heavy charges and penalty fines._

_The girl detective, Ms. Skye, turned to him. "Gupta Eleftheriou, I presume?"_

"_Shadi, blease, Ms. Skye, no need for such formalities wize me," he spoke, nervously._

_Ms. Skye waved her hand in dismissal, "Just Ema, please," and then sharply turned to face Klavier who had his mouth open in preparation to say something._

"_**You**__, fop, are not allowed to address me as such."_

_Klavier chuckled in response, and Shadi stated to calm down after seeing the pair meant no harm to him._

"_Hey, Shadi, what's a good cure for terminal headaches? I seem to be having them all the time now, and I assume taking so much aspirin is unhealthy… By the way, do you sell snackoos here?" _

_I was left standing alone while Shadi talked to Ema about headache medicines and remedies, alone with Kristoph's brother Klavier. Getting a closer look, I could tell that the two brothers were practically identical in the looks department - except for Kristoph's notably maturity and more refined, aged look, of course. If one did not know the two were born six years apart, then one could reasonably guess the two were twins. I then decided that it was better to look busy than to stare aimlessly at different objects like a dope, so I briskly stepped to a cough drop display and looked at the various flavors available. A few of them caught my eye, and even though I did not need them, I picked a few new ones up like 'Kiwi Strawberry' and 'Argentina Mint Blast' because they sounded cool; that's why they're located near registers, so you can buy them because they look cool but you don't actually need them. Nice, Shadi, nice. Like you don't make enough money already…_

_I felt a hand on a shoulder and spun on my heels, ready to face the man behind me, but unprepared to speak to him. There he was, Klavier Gavin, mere inches from my person, staring at me intently and pretty creepily too… _

"_May I help y-you, Mr. Gavin?" He did nothing but blink a few times, and then tried to give me awkward eye contact. Keyword: tried. There are only two people I can look directly at, for short periods of time - Kristoph is number one, and Shadi's the second. Perhaps the inability to participate in social situations has made me look vulnerable… is that why he keeps looking at me like that?_

"_Mr. Gavin?" I inquired once more, and this time he did illicit a response._

"_Klavier, just Klavier... May I ask you what your name is, fräulein?" _

"_Oh, my n-name's Rogue, Rogue Leissen, K-Klavier." Damn it all to hell, not now! I don't have time for this now! I thought this didn't happen anymore, so… oh. It's because I don't know him at all. I've known the other two forever, that's why I can speak with them normally… How long has it been since Kristoph has sent me somewhere where I've had to have an actual conversation with someone from the 'outside'?_

_Klavier gave me a soft smile, and wow, now I know why the fangirls scream. Alas, that angelic face is not as handsome as Kristoph's, nor is the smile as bright, but it feels nice to have someone smile at me that I don't know… it makes me feel a little less unimportant. The only smiles I get are from Shadi, nowadays, and the smile today was the first since I last saw him many months ago._

"_Rogue, please don't be nervous. I know I'm intimidating, ja, but-" Now I see what Kristoph was talking about, that cockiness - even as subtle as it was - was still there, "I promise not to bite."_

_Klavier then proceeded to make some motions that looked like he was playing a guitar in the air backwards, and then pointed at me. '_What, is this court?' _I laugh internally at my own joke._

"_I apologize if I made you self-aware, Rogue, but I believe I've seen you somewhere before; I cannot seem to place my finger on it though… it puzzles me, ja."_

"_Not t-to b-be rude, Klavier, b-but I can assure y-you that we-we've never met b-before," I shake my head side to side slightly. Ugh, goddamn stutter, why won't you just stop? Can't a girl have some peace when speaking? _

_It was like a light bulb turned itself on inside Klavier's head. "Aha! That is where I have seen you…" he trailed off and I was unable to decipher anything he was saying except for one word. "…Kristoph."_

"_Excuse me?" he paused for a few moments before answering, possibly trying to collect his thoughts._

"_Mein bruder, Kristoph, he has a picture of you in his office, fräulein… A picture of you, sleeping; I've never gotten a good look at it in its small frame, but I'm sure that it's you," Klavier frowned at me._

_Suddenly, I got nervous. "Oh?" Klavier seemed too close to me and I felt as if I was being cornered._

_He took a step closer, and I took a step back - straight into the rows of cough drops - almost falling down. What is this, episode two: attack of the clumsy? Klavier put a hand on my shoulder, stopping my movement._

"_Ja, it is you, Rogue. What do you…" mean to my brother, he meant to ask. Unfortunately for him, but the opposite for me, Klavier was cut off by a projectile snackoo. Perhaps that was for the better, as neither of the two of us would have been able to hear the other over the crunch crunch of the *munch**munch* sounds coming from the now returning Ema Skye._

"_Oi, rock boy, it's time to return to the investigation! Let's go!" Klavier turned to leave, but before he did he gave me another once over. I felt uncomfortable; his eyes roamed inappropriately, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I wished it was Kristoph looking at me that way instead. A girl can dream, but not all dreams come true._

"_I'll be seeing you around, ja, Rogue." His ominous words left me puzzled and I felt my stomach tighten as the pain from this morning returned, the feeling of uncertainty and worry flooding my mind._

"_Thanks, Shadi! I'll *munch* put your advice to good work!"_

"_Auf Wiedersehen, Rogue, Shadi."_

_The two promptly exited 'Shadi's Pharmaceuticals'._

I leaned over the front counter that housed the cash register while waiting for Shadi to return with all the Atroquinine he had left. He graciously offered it all to me for a reduced price, since he will not be having any use of it when he leaves the country. Parting words of optimism for the large bottle, "If I do return, I'll just need to burchase more - it's not like it won't sell, Rogue. Don't worry apout a zehing," made me feel a little bit better about buying two-freaking-liters of a poison that only requires approximately fifteen grams to kill somebody. In order to prevent arousing suspicion about the large clear bottle filled with a dusty sky blue liquid, Shadi went into the storeroom to find some bottles of astringent that housed liquids of the same color to empty out for me to have and house the Atroquinine. I, of course, offered to pay for the wasted oil-remover.

I concerned myself with a prevalent problem while waiting - the status of the once-thought-long-gone Asperger's. As a child, I had mild symptoms of clumsiness, word salad and lack of communication, as well as inability to sustain eye contact, but since my early teens the manifestation seemed to dwindle in intensity to an almost nonexistent phase. Asperger's has not hindered me for at least eight years, so why was it returning now of all times? I remember: when I first was found by Kristoph, he knew I had a problem. I was young, I didn't know him at all, and he took me in - but I had a hard time of showing my gratitude and communicating, so one day he took me to a doctor and I was diagnosed with the psychological condition. Since then, I became used to his presence and was able to function normally around him. Around this time, I met Shadi while walking about on a mission with Kristoph - he introduced me to him, and from that time it has been I running to get the Atroquinine and other various supplies he requires… like the groceries I need to pick up on my way back to the apartment.

Back to the story.

Anyhow, just like with Kristoph, I eventually became accustomed to Shadi and we've been best friends ever since. The problem had never resurfaced in all these years… Klavier. Did I have such a negative reaction to you because of Kristoph? Kristoph… I haven't spoken to you for, what, a month, two months? Deep inside, I'm scared that I'll revert to my old self again - secluded and alone - and act indifferently even though I mean not to… Then again, I hadn't seen Shadi in a longer time than I haven't seen Kristoph in, and that turned out fine, but I didn't have any anxiety over the meeting... Ah, well, I guess speculation won't help. If anything, actions speak louder than words; if I can force myself to do what I need to do, I won't need to explain myself to him.

I don't know if I can tell him though… Is that why he's avoiding me? Is it because he knows?

But that doesn't make sense if what Klavier said was true.

"Hmm…"

Shadi returned with four smaller bottles of "astringent" and snapped me out of my stupor.

I may as well ask, just in case…

"Shadi, do you have anything for my condition? I'm a bit worried that the symptoms are beginning to resurface again."

Shadi leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling in thought. I could see him swallow every once in a while as his Adam's apple shook, and his eyes were squeezed shut while he was lost in thought.

"The medicine I gave you those years ago, it was a sbecial pre-order request from Gavin; I'm not quite sure if I have an exact replica of za serum, but I do have somezhing quite similar."

I nod, "That will do just fine; thank you, Shadi."

Shadi added the serum for the repression of my Asperger's effects to my bill, and I placed the cough drops I had picked out on the counter as well. Shadi noticed, and laughed heartily and genuinely.

"Ah, Rogue, I never thought you'd be za type," he said in an impersonation of me as he bagged my items in a brown paper bag. He handed them to me silently after he had finished his fit of laughter and smiled sadly at me. I exchanged the money in full for the bag, and then we stood there, awkwardly, for a few minutes.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I didn't even realize I had spoken first.

Shadi looked down, "I assume."

I wasn't sure as to what to do next, but my body moved for me. I walked around the counter, marched straight up to the Egyptian man, and enveloped him in a hug.

"Be careful, Gupta - if Marik's ever mean to you, let me know and I'll kick his ass!"

Shadi returned the hug with a crushing intensity. I could smell the scent of sand and papyrus on his skin, an aroma I never thought I would lose.

"Thank you Rogue, you've been zaere for me always, you're my only American friend. While I have partners over here in America, you're za only one I've come to like and care apout. Thank you for making zais exberience more interesting. "

We separated, and he shook my hand. "Ma`a as-salāma, Ms. Leissen."

"Goodbye, Mr. Eleftheriou," I replied. We ended our friendship courteously and formally, leaving no regretful or saddening memories behind, remembering only the good times and the great future waiting in store for the other. I would miss Shadi, most definitely, but that doesn't mean that will hold me back. When there's a will there's a way, and when you wish for something hard enough, your dream will come true - Shadi and I will meet again another day, and I'll be looking forward to that time. For now, I have other things to do.

Like get the groceries… So much fun, ne?

I left 'Shadi's Pharmaceuticals', and looked back not once, but twice and saw Shadi pick up the phone. I walked away through the streets of downtown Los Angeles with a smile on my face, knowing Shadi and Marik would live a happy life free of stress and, hopefully, but not likely, illegal activities.

Afterwards, I completed my rounds at the supermarket and various mom-and-pop shops before returning to the apartment.

* * *

When I returned, I placed the bottles on the counter after refilling the necklace-token, threw the cough drop packs in a drawer in the kitchen, and hid the serum. Today's _incident_ with Klavier was not something I wanted Kristoph to discover, but knowing the two's personalities, either Kristoph already knew or Klavier is going to tell him sooner or later.

Having nothing better to do, I went into Kristoph's room and took a book of Sudoku off one of his fully filled bookshelves. I set the book down on his bed, and went back out to the kitchen to retrieve a pen when I remembered something crucially important.

"Oh, yeah, I have to call Kristoph's cell from my own at 9:00p.m. tonight… I should probably set an alarm so I don't forget."

I set an alarm on my cell phone that was lying on the kitchen counter (I had taken it out of my purse after I put away the bacon and such) for 8:55p.m., and took it with me when I returned with a pen to Kristoph's room. Setting the portable device on Kristoph's notably-larger-than-my-own nightstand, I lied down on his purple plaid plush bed with the pen and book in hand. I like figuring out Sudoku puzzles in my free time, I find it quite relaxing. If I really got into it, I could finish an entire book in a number of hours.

And no, I'm not a pervert - that is not why I'm laying on his bed.

I remember, when Kristoph had a regular schedule, I used to lie on his bed and do Sudoku puzzles while waiting for him to come home. Once he arrived, he'd take off his suit jacket and set it on the chair to his desk in the corner while telling me about his day, what he did and what he ate for lunch (if I hadn't prepared it the night before). Some of my fondest memories come from those times, when we'd chat, when he'd subconsciously make puns, when I'd laugh stupidly at said puns and he'd join in.

Caught up in reminiscing and Sudoku, before I knew it the time was almost nine and I called, not leaving a message as per his instruction. Though before hanging up, I listened to his voicemail message - call me creepy, but I love to hear his silky voice.

After calling, I believe I began to drift off into the refreshing waves of sleep…

I woke up to the bang of Kristoph's bedroom door slamming open. The clock read 2:30a.m., why was he coming home so late? More importantly, why did he seem so angry?

He stood there, in the door way, not saying a word while his blond bangs shielded his eyes from my sight.

Uh oh.

Slowly, he began to walk towards me - no that's not correct, he wasn't walking; he was on a prowl.

"K-Kristoph?" I nervously asked, shaking, and still lying down on his bed.

He climbed on top of me on the bed, pressed down on the open space between my neck and my breasts with one hand, and untied his pink neck ribbon with the other. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I believe it's safe to assume I was as red as an Italian tomato.

It was then I saw his face, his true emotion; lust and rush, an adrenaline rush. He leaned over me, whispering into my ear huskily the words I never thought once that I would hear.

"Rogue, I'm going to fuck you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, reviews are much appreciated! **

**Mwahahaha CLIFFHANGER!**

**Wow, I didn't think this chapter would be so long! I added lots of detail to the parts describing Shadi's drug shack, so I guess that's where the length came from. Lots of questions introduced in this chapter! What is the importance of Shadi? About Marik? Is Marik from YGO? (Ahaha lol I based Marik's design off of Marik Ishtar, looks wise. I'm sorry I cheated D: Also, if anyone's wondering what Shadi (Gupta) looks like, I based his design (looks) off of Egypt from Hetalia! Specifically Egypt/#897013 and Egypt/#667148 on Zerochan. (To see the images, take out the Egypt/# and put the numbers after Zerochan's url. :P))**

**More importantly, what is Kristoph going to do? (Well, Rogue obviously, but you guys know what I mean ._.)**

**Next chapter will be Kristoph's P.O.V. of the events leading up to that climatic (I really got to stop with these jokes) moment at the end. Most likely the chapter afterwards will be the reason this story is rated M!**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading; even just seeing that my story is getting views makes me feel accomplished. Have a great day/night/morning/etc. readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Grape Juice, Anyone?

**Title:** Love is a Problematic Turnabout

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Rogue Leissen is a 24-year-old girl that closely works with Kristoph Gavin as an assistant. He picked her up off the streets 12 years ago, and ever since she has held great affection for him. What happens when Kristoph needs an alibi will change history for the AA universe as we know it. Kristoph/Oc

**A/Ns:** I decided to try a different format of writing for Kristoph's P.O.V. I will only be doing it for his. Mostly this chapter will be focused on internal monologues, just like the first chapter.

I'm so pumped for Dual Destinies. I'M PUMPED, SO PUMPED, YEAH! I really really really want a hard copy though, so if I have to I'll buy an empty 3DS case off of Amazon and print out the Japanese cover and put it in there to pretend I have a hard copy. I'm so pathetic ;_; *sobs*

Anyways, enjoy my dear readers!

Chapter 3: Grape Juice, Anyone?

* * *

**April 16, 7:30 AM**

**Kristoph Gavin's Apartment**

Today, unfortunately, I have started my routine an hour late. Usually I begin the day with a warm cup of coffee and a quick read of a chapter of the current novel I am studying in my free time, but there's no available space for that now. However, there is one thing I always make time for, no matter if I become a minute or an hour late to work.

Honestly, it's not like it matters whether or not I am late to the Law Offices - I own the place, the firm, and that one imbecilic employee anyways. A loyal mutt, he is; I arrive late and tell him he was early, and he believes every lie that comes out of my mouth without even checking the evidence, like a clock for instance.

Unconcerned with whatever the time may be, every day I sit with Rogue for five minutes. Call me a meticulous man, but the length is no more, no less than exactly five minutes. I've tried to kick the habit, as for if she ever woke up while I was watching her it would most definitely cause various problems, but alas those tries have ultimately failed. Every day, she makes me go in there, makes me go watch her. I even took a picture of her - currently, I keep it in a frame in my personal office - once, to see if that was enough to keep myself from entering her chambers every early morning, but did not prove to sustain me and control my urges.

While I sit here, all primped and prepped for the day ahead in my pressed suit and coiled hair, I wonder why I have been avoiding her as of late. I have discovered that I really do not know the answer, and instead choose to wonder whether or not I should stop the silly game of charades I began a few months ago. Upon coming to this second question, I realize my daily allotted time is up, and I leave the room and my thinking along with it for another day.

* * *

**April 16, 11:30 AM**

**Gavin Law Offices**

**Kristoph Gavin's Personal Office**

The self-proclaimed steel-chorded imp bursts into my office with a belligerent announcement, ruining my method and stopping the productivity of completing this damned stack of paperwork. Sometimes owning your own business has its perks, other times it does not - I am self-assured that you can recognize which of those times this is right now.

"SIR, KLAVIER GAVIN IS HERE TO SEE YOU, SIR!" he shouted brashly. I had to put quite a bit of effort into restraining my brow from twitching in annoyance. Mien bruder, the perfect sibling, the unrestricted, above-the-law, despicable son of a bitch who thinks he can do whatever he wants, was here to see me? What an excellent surprise...

"Hmph," I muttered under my breath.

Not wanting to cause unwanted attention by stalling, I brought up my kind façade, rose my eyes from the stack of papers on my cherry brown desk while setting down my pen, and spoke to my fellow defense attorney.

"Please, Apollo - there is no need for such intensity. I am merely more than a few feet away from you."

He flushed a tad in embarrassment, and I chuckled at his expense.

"However, I thank you for the message. Send my brother in to see me, will you, please?"

He nodded, and ran out of the office like a mouse from a raven. I enjoy having that effect on people; "Coolest Defense in the West", you see. They run from me, afraid to face me - that is perfect intimidation. The only living, breathing human being that fails to be affected by such attribute of mine is Rogue.

Rogue, the young girl I found and took in on a whim twelve years ago. At the time, she was twelve and I myself was newly twenty; I kept her a secret, not wanting to damage my reputation with audacious claims from the beginning. I could tell right away that she became attached to me, but as the years have gone on and on, I am finding it harder to read her emotions. Although, when I found her, she was scared. Scared of being abandoned again, scared of living with a man who was not direct family. Eventually, she grew to adore me, and I her, and since then she's been the only person I could trust with absolutely everything. She saw, and still sees me for what I am - not Kristoph Gavin, the defense attorney, not Kristoph Gavin, the rock star's older brother, not Kristoph Gavin, the second best - she believes in me, supports me, and appreciates my company.

I believe it is about time I apologize for avoiding her so long, I actually have no idea when it started or why… Perhaps it was when I realiz-

"Kristoph," I was interrupted by the nasally voice of Klavier.

Sadly, I have an obligation to respond.

"Good Morning, Klavier; what brings you to my office on this fine day? Shouldn't you be out frolicking with the fräuleins instead of visiting your 'lame older brother'?" Oh yes, I do hear it when he talks about me. Especially in public - when you speak ill of someone in front of a crowd of millions, the words are bound to get around.

He doesn't answer me, and instead he walks around my desk and picks up the picture frame that lies next to my computer. I feel my temper rising as he stares at the half-dressed, sleeping form of Rogue that sits in that frame; I can feel the heat and steam rising from my body. I believe it would be in his best interests to set it down, _now_.

Somehow, he isn't as stupid as I perceived him - at least at this particular moment anyhow - and sets the frame back down, face down on my desk. He looks at me, a small pout resting on his lips, inversely arched eyebrows peering down at me.

"I met your girl, today, bruder," he starts, "she's quite nice. Where did you meet her?"

Ah, I see how it is… is that a twinge of jealousy I detect dear brother? A hint of anger added to spice up this meeting, a hint of anger because you think I do not deserve such a girl? Well, you're right - but I'll never tell you. I do not deserve such a girl, but I do deserve such a woman.

"I met her at a recent opening party at a local bookstore," what webs I spin, but I do not think he believes this one, "why do you ask?"

Klavier, the fool probably not caring to hear my answer anyways, has the nerve to lean against my desk and stare at my ceiling in ignorance to my reply. He blinks a few times, as if trying to comprehend something mentally challenging, and then sharply turns his head to observe me.

"How old is she?" the fool blurts.

I try to hold back a smile, "Old enough, Klavier. You, of all people, have a problem?"

"How old is she, Kristoph?" he asks once more, obviously unsatisfied with my provocations.

I try to feign innocence by sighing 'in defeat' and tell him that she's two years younger than he himself is.

"Eight years, then," he mutters, "Eight years is a large difference, Kristoph. _Sie sollten wissen, dass_."

I should know that? I should? He has the nerve…

We stay in silence for a bit longer before his famous self speaks again, this time pressing an issue that I do not take kindly to.

"She has a problem, Kris," one, do not call me that, bruder, "She has a problem," two, I do not like the inflection and your tone. It is quite degrading, but this time it's not only to myself.

"She does _not_ have a dependency problem, or 'daddy issues', if that's what you're implying, Klavier," I respond in a dangerously low voice. I do not take kindly to those who insult her; why would I? Who would? Well, maybe her deadbeat parents who dropped her off on the side of a road near a major rapist gang gathering, but I suspect no humane human would do such a thing.

Rogue is a special girl, she means quite an immense amount to me; I love her like…

Hmm, that's interesting…

I cannot seem to say family.

"That's not what I meant, Kristoph, and you know it." Klavier trails off his fragment, and stares at my ceiling once more. The nerve…

I feel myself growing angry, but I can't seem to stop the venom from spewing. I stand up from my wheeled-chair and walk to the mini fridge located in the corner of my office. I reach for the necklace-token, forgetting I had left it behind at the apartment for Rogue to refill.

"Would you like something to drink, Klavier?"

He responds positively, taking a bottle of water before rushing out the door like nothing just happened here in this room. That is not necessarily a bad thing, seeing that if I had the necklace-token I most likely would have poisoned him for his incompetence, and that would have caused much larger problems than the trouble I will be stirring up later.

I take a refreshingly cold bottle of water out of the mini fridge and pour it into a drinking glass because of my own personal preferences. Buying bottles of water to drink when not on a trip is a waste, so when I do have one or two, I save them and reuse them - call me frugal, if you so desire.

I sit back down at my lovely desk to continue my required paperwork, but I am distracted by a beeping sound and vibration coming from one of my pockets. My phone is ringing; it's not Rogue, she was not instructed to call until nine. It could be a new client, but the 'Gavin Law Offices' are open, so I highly doubt that possibility. I check my messages.

**TO: Kristoph Gavin**

**FROM: Phoenix Wright**

**SUBJECT: Dinner**

**MESSAGE: Hey, you wanna go to the Borscht Bowl Club again tonight? I got a big game coming up and I could use someone to relax with beforehand. Nothin' like a nice bottle of grape juice and some quasi-skilled piano playing, ne?**

I laugh, out loud this time; this is the perfect opportunity that I've been waiting for… A two in one for me, Phoenix Wright and Zack Gramarye.

I'll see you there, Wright; perhaps for one of the last times.

* * *

**April 16, 6:16 PM**

**Borscht Bowl Club**

When you're invited to a location, you expect for the person who wanted you to come with them would be there. However, Phoenix Wright seems to be the exception to this rule of social etiquette - here I am, waiting for the hobo-freak to show by the piano all by my lonesome. There's nothing for me to do but wait patiently, so I settle and begin to think the day over.

My sources have told me that Zack Gramarye, under the name of Shadi Smith, will be arriving tonight to test Wright's skills - arriving to challenge him to a poker match. I am very grateful to come across this bit of information, as for I was able to assemble a plan to enact my revenge upon them both. The idiot does not even suspect a thing, inviting me here to meet with him, eat with him, talk with him; can one really be so incompetent?

My thoughts are interrupted by a shout of my name and the slamming of a chair close to me. When I look over, Phoenix Wright sits next to me, grape juice bottle in hand, with a wide smile on his face. Unshaven and dirty as usual, Wright starts to drink and babble about nonsense informally.

"Hey, Kristoph, what'cha been up to recently?" Wright inquires.

Ah, so I must once more participate in friendly conventions. I reply with a simple remark that I hope will hold him from questioning me for just a little while. "I ran into my brother earlier; that's about it. Klavier's doing quite well, if I must say."

His face twitches, probably reminiscing of the day he had his attorney's badge revoked by my brother's own hand - well, actually it was of my own doing, not his - but quickly regains his sloppy composure and continues to squawk about things that I really do not give a damn about.

"I've heard you're training someone, Kristoph." This bit of information catches my attention as a great opportunity to lay the groundwork for tonight's plan.

"Ah, yes; a young boy by the name 'Apollo Justice'. He's quite the card, you know."

"You sure know how to pick'em, Kristoph. You're friends with me, you're training a dweeb, what's next?"

"Who knows, Wright. The world is an unpredictable environment, you can only deal with things as they come," I pause, coming up with an excuse to change the topic. "How is your 'daughter' doing, Wright?"

"Aha, so formal, Krissy!" My eyebrow twitches in visible annoyance. This man dares to effeminate my name? Such tasteless humor, it's hard to believe he's older than Klavier, especially hard to acknowledge he's a year older than myself...

The two of us continue our discussion, which eventually leads back to the man with the vocal chords from hell.

"Did you teach him well?"

I suppress my laughter as a cough. Does he even need to ask?

"I believe so, but I cannot count my chickens before they hatch; young Justice has yet to hold his own in a trial, or even participate in one. He's watched plenty beside me, but has not ever defended a client of his own."

"Hmm… I wonder when he'll get the opportunity," he pauses, then continues, "It will probably be soon, won't it?"

"Yes, probably," and you, dear friend, _will be his client._

* * *

**April 16****th****, 9:01 PM**

**Borscht Bowl Club**

**Hydeout Secret Room**

The game between Phoenix Wright and 'Shadi Smith', Zack Gramarye, has just begun barely past nine o'clock. Rogue has rung, and as directed, has not left a message when I did not pick up. Currently I find myself wedged between close, dusty walls in a secret passage to the Hydeout in the Borscht Bowl Club for the sake of revenge, lying in wait to pounce like a lion at the correct moment. With me here is an empty bottle of Grape Juice for the sake of the framing - it would be quick and easy, kill Gramarye and then switch the bottle with one with Wright's finger prints. Wright believes I have left an hour ago, which technically I did; going out the front door and returning through the back.

"_Almost eight already, I believe I must return to my residence soon," I say as I look down at my silver watch. According to my information, Gramarye should be arriving any minute now, and it would be easier to catch a peek of him if we walked by each other near the entrance. "Are you facing a challenger tonight, Wright?" I ask in order to clear any lingering suspicions._

_Wright finishes downing his sixth bottle of grape juice and nods. "Yeah, some guy named Shadi Smith."_

_Check._

"_Heard he's a real magic fanatic, but other than that, I know nothing about the guy." His eyes ever so slightly drift - but that could be because of his _juice_ - however, over the past seven years I have noted Wright's nervous habits, which this is one of._

_Mate._

"_Well, I bid you farewell and good luck my friend," I smile kindly at him, masking my true intentions. Going in for the punch, I add, "If there's anything you need, anything, please don't hesitate to call."_

_Wright takes one last swig of his drink before standing up to move towards the Hydeout._

"_No, problem, sure'll do Kristoph," he pauses, "It's nice to have a friend that's always there, isn't it."_

_Yes, _always_ Wright. Always. "I suppose… See you again soon Wright."_

_Wright watches my body exit the building while I watch Gramarye enter, old and balding. He doesn't take notice of me, merely continues on to meet with his poker opponent; if only he'd paid a morsel of respect to me…._

The duel begins after the deck is shuffled, poker faces surfacing on the two men. No sound is heard except for the occasional flutter of the cards or the stacking of the value chips. A woman is with the two men who are playing the card game - I've seen her around the club, but unlike the way she's dressed, she's not a waitress here but merely a hired pawn by Gramarye to cheat Wright into making it look like he cheated. However, this is not an affair I am interested in, so as my eyelids droop down, I am not concerned about missing anything significantly important.

* * *

**April 17****th****, unknown AM**

**Borscht Bowl Club**

**Hydeout Secret Room**

I awaken to screaming and the incredibly loud sound of an individual being hit and thrown. From what I gather, the plot to make Wright seem as if he was cheating has failed and Gramarye has spun into an uncontrollable rage, tossing the woman to the wayside and knocking her out in the process.

"Man, what the FUCK did you DO?" screamed Wright, concerned about the state of the hired dealer.

"You were there, don't ask stupid questions you failure of an attorney!"

Wright just shook his head, bolted out of the room, and up the stairs, presumably to calm down or to call for help… If the latter was true, I may as well make my move now as my target sits down in a swivel chair unaccompanied - no better time than now to do so.

My hands are cold as I grasp the bottle and so is my heart, however the rest of my body has blood pumping feverously in excitement, adrenaline spiking and peaking like crazy; how long has it been since I felt this rush, this way, this exponentially growing pleasure? It sends signals to certain areas of my body… oh how I enjoy the fulfillment high murder brings.

I push open the secret door, other arm raised with the weapon, and bring the bottle down to strike Gramarye. He turns to me, meets my eyes, and I see a flash of recognition cross his face but it's a little bit too late for that.

_Kill him, Kristoph! Kill him now! More, more, more, moremoremoremoremoremore! Make it hurt, make him suffer; make him never forget what he did to you! He deserves it, Kristoph! KILL HIM!_

_The touch, the feel, the rush, the appeal, the delectable sounds of him whimpering in pain; he's too easy to resist. Kick him, punch him, smash him, rip him to shreds! Feel him crumble beneath your hands. You mustn't let him live, Kristoph. KILL HIM!_

_Make him scream, make him beg you for forgiveness. This is how you kill someone, make the blood spurt everywhere! Bash him in, leave your mark, make it hurt, make him suffer, more, more, more, more, moremoremoremoremore! Kill him, Kristoph! KILL HIM!_

_The first time I, the day I got that scar…_

By the time I look down, by the time my devil's scar stops throbbing, and by the time I am able to resist hitting Gramarye multiple times causing thick blood spatter, I notice that a small drop of blood has traveled down the back of his head and fallen to rest on the table.

On a card.

Giving away the entrance the Wright would have had to come in to murder him.

_Shit._

No, I cannot leave any evidence behind, I will not accept defeat! I pluck the card from the hand on the table, stuff it into my jacket pocket, and find a card of the same number and suit and replace the bloodied one. Panicked, I spun Gramarye's chair back around to face the poker table and place his felt hat back on his head to hide the damage.

It's not enough, it's not enough! There must be something else, something else… the passage! The passage must be disguised, how had I forgotten? There's no more time, I can hear Wright's heavy footsteps storming around at the restaurant at ground level…

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a large cupboard. 'This shall do, it must do!' Thankfully, a strap was located on the back, allowing me to pick it up quickly and move it to be located in front of the secret passage. In the process, I knocked Gramarye's hat to the floor, not bothering to pick it up and replace it on his balding forehead. Leaving the bottle at the scene, I scurry in to the passage, pulling the small, hidden door closed behind me, also pulling the cupboard's strap to bring it in close to the wall.

As soon as I finished my movements, Wright comes scurrying down the stairs and barges into the room void of life to meet an unpleasant sight.

"Fuck!"

I begin my final exit, passing through the dusty, musty caverns of the Hydeout's Secret Passage to reach the restaurant's level and slip out the back door before Wright has a chance to view my figure and cast suspicion upon myself. The brisk walk back to the apartment is crucial; I must be out of hearing range and out of sight before the police come to the scene or Wright calls to request my assistance on the matter.

"_If there's anything you need, anything, please don't hesitate to call."_

"_No, problem, sure'll do Kristoph." _

As if on cue, my cell rings and successfully draws my attention away from thoughts. Remembering to feign innocence and obliviousness, I pick up the phone after a few rings and prepare to speak in a tired voice.

"Kristoph, I seem to be in a bit of trouble."

"What's this?" I yawn, "Game not going well?"

"Something like that."

"That gentleman who challenged you… he turned out to be good?" Of course he was, I lost to him myself.

Wright's voice picks up a grizzly tone, like a demon commander angry at his soldiers. "He turned out to be dead. Someone hit him. Hard."

I no longer control my face expressions and let a wide smirk paint itself across my visage. "You mean someone cracked that flawless bone china pate?" It took me less than a single second to comprehend the invaluable mistake I had just made. _No, no, nononononononononono!_

"It… wasn't you, was it?" I know he caught on to my mistake, how could I have…

"Me? Please. The cops should be here any minute. I'm in your hands… Should it come to that."

He hangs up on me, leaving me uncertain. However, even with the mistake, I have set up a fail-safe alibi as a precaution if Wright does indeed connect the dots. I couldn't have killed a man around two o'clock in the morning if arrived home at nine o'clock and was too busy spending the night making love to my girlfriend, now could I? I must admit, I never thought Rogue would come in handy once again as she is no longer making forgeries as I have requested.

As I complete my journey back to my apartment, I cannot seem to shake off that feeling - that _pleasant_ rush - from the murder. It feels so familiar, so long time in coming.

Oh how I cannot wait to get my hands on her to take care of my little problem.

* * *

**April 17****th****, 2:30 AM**

**Kristoph Gavin's Apartment**

**Kristoph Gavin's Room**

I throw open the door to my room and am faced with an excellent surprise. There she is, lying in her beauty atop my bed in wait. Well, now with the noise, she seems a bit frightened.

_Doesn't matter._

She shakes, calls my name, and only adds fuel to the fire. Does it seem like I'm in the mood for talking? You stupid fräulein.

She's scared, I can tell.

_Doesn't matter._

She's nervous, I can tell.

_Doesn't matter._

She's never done something of this caliber, of any caliber, before.

_Doesn't matter._

In the end, I always get what I want. I want to not be convicted, I want an alibi, I want to get off.

_What she wants doesn't matter. It doesn't matter right now._

I climb on top of her, my coil loosening from the abrupt movement. When entering the house I shed the gloves next to the sink for them to be burned, so as I touch her my cold hands send shivers through her body. I apply pressure on the junction between her chest and neck with one hand to hold her still while removing my pink necktie.

_What she wants doesn't matter. It doesn't matter right now._

In the end, I always succeed. I see her tremble, but it doesn't matter what it's from - no time to concern myself with that at this exact moment. In the end, I always get what I want.

"Rogue, I'm going to fuck you."

**Kristoph, you really gave me hell on this one… You're so difficult to write!**

**I hope you readers aren't too mad at me with the liberties I took with his personality. I think that Kristoph has some secret dark past or something, so I tried to incorporate that a bit into his mind frame. Please, tell me what you think!**

**Reviewers are awesome and are much appreciated!**

**Finally, next chapter, we get down to the good stuff! (Or at least in my opinion, Kristoph is sexy with his hair down and wild, angry personality so it's the good stuff for me.) **

**I know I'm not putting translations, but most of them are simple; bruder = brother, Klavier uses fräulein in the game so, O.O you have to know that already (if not I'm so sorry! Don't be mad at me!). There was a sentence in German, courtesy of Google Translate, which was surrounded with context clues. However, here is the translalalallalallalalaltionionion.**

_Sie sollten wissen, dass. = You should know that._

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
